The Proposal
by alwaysxforever23
Summary: After the VTD. Caspian has a special question to ask Susan, includes the wedding! The reception will be up shortly!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia; if I did a lot of this would be different. Caspian and Susan would be together and they all would be allowed to stay in Narnia. This is only my second fan fiction my first was a Stefan and Elena for Vampire Diaries. Please be nice.

*Takes place after VDT. The Pevensie's all return

Overview: It's been 3 months since the return of the Kings and Queens of Old, 3 months since the White Witch was released, and 3 months since she was defeated. One can say it has been a very eventful 3 months. The Pevensie's returned to help King Caspian fight off the Witch, but they also returned for something else, something only one person could give Caspian.

Caspian was pacing back and forth in front of the other two kings, he was extremely nervous.

"Caspian will you calm down" spoke the Just King

"I need to ask you something of rather importance" Caspian stopped and said to the Kings.

"Well go on now and spit it out, I really don't have all day" Edmund spoke with a smirk

"I was wondering if I had your permission to ask Susan umm… to marry me" Caspian looked down, scared to see the reactions.

Edmund started laughing "you were nervous to ask, hell yes I give you my blessing, it's about time." Caspian smiled and thanked the Just King, but he was most nervous for what Peter had to say.

"Now Caspian, I have seen many suitors that asked me for my sister's hand. And the only reason they wanted her was for her beauty or for the title they would gain. I have had my fun throwing them out literally and physically. But I understand you love my sister and so I give you my blessing" Peter spoke, " but if you ever hurt her I will kill you."

"Thank you your majesties. Thank you so much. I will die for her and do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy."

**The following night**

While Susan was walking to her bedchambers to retire she felt pair of strong familiar arms grab her by the waist, and a pair of soft lips on her cheek. "Come on a walk with me darling?"

"Of course" she replied and then turned around kissed him on the lips on placed her hand inside his. It was one of the greatest feelings to walk hand in hand with Caspian, well maybe the greatest feeling was when they kissed, but still it was a good feeling. "Where are we going" she looked at him to ask?

"It's a surprise" he said with that smirk that always made her weak in the knees.

They finally made it to this little private island after a quick boat ride. Susan looked around at the beauty of Narnia, while Caspian looked at his Queen. They got out and stepped on the island and Susan was amazed. The trees were tall, beautiful and lively while the flowers were of the most gorgeous pinks, reds and blues. The stars above them gave just enough light to guide them on the island.

"Caspian its beautiful thank you," when she turned around to look at him she saw him on the ground on one knee looking at her with love and desire. He held a small box in his hand and that is when her heart stopped.

"Susan, my sweet Susan, my Gentle Queen, the Queen of my heart. I love you more than life itself, you are everything to me and without you I am nothing. I live 4 years without you and during that time I only thought of you because my heart already belonged to. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Susan just looked at him the words were not coming out of her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face, how could this beautiful man want her? She was the luckiest girl in the world, even if that was really cliché.

"Yes" Susan finally spoke "of course I will marry you"

With that Caspian slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed the tip of each of her fingers before picking her up and swinging her around. Her dress swung around her body and Susan could not help but laugh as she was being swung around. He finally set her down back on the ground and kissed her with all the passion inside of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to be as close to each other as humanly possible. He bit down on her bottom lip to deepen the kiss, while her hands started to play with his hair. They finally broke apart for air and he bent his forehead down to touch hers.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" he chanted to her.

"As I love you my darling King" she whispered on his lips before kissing him again.

They spent some more time on the island not knowing how much time had passed. They did not care all they needed was each other and finally they were going to be together forever. After some time they made their way back on the boat and back to the castle. Neither of them went to sleep though as they spent the rest of the night in the private living room talking, kissing and being in love. Susan could not wait to tell her siblings, but she was more excited to plan her wedding to her handsome, loving King.

**Please Review, I don't know if I want to continue this or not and write the wedding. Let me Know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I wasn't sure I was going to update, but I decided to add the wedding! Idk if I will continue I will see how it goes. I hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, if I did Caspian and Susan would've ended up together.**

The Wedding

It was the day of the wedding and Susan was nervous. She was about to spend the rest of her life with this man, a man she loved more than anything. He was the love of her life, he was her Caspian. It sounded corny to her to say but he was her soul mate. She always laughed at the girls back home who said they found the love of their life, but now she was one of them. It was weird to her that she found someone so perfect for her. They were born into different worlds, made for each other. It was meant to be, like it was written in the starts.

Most young women on their wedding day worry about the wedding night and spending their first night with their husband. Luckily Susan wasn't nervous about this. It was around two months ago when Caspian and her had first made love.

_Caspian was away fighting the giants of the South and he was gone for 3 long months. The day he returned was the night they first made love. They were in Caspian's bed chamber, staying up late together to have a reunion. They had missed each other so much that they just didn't stop. It was beautiful and passionate. That was the first and only time they made love, they decided that they should wait till they were married and have their second time as man and wife. _

Susan smiled at the memory and blushed slightly hoping her sister who was helping her get ready wouldn't see. Lucy was helping Susan with her hair. Her bands were braided and pinned back with a silver sparkly clip holding them back, while the rest of her hair waved down her head, past her slender shoulders and ending just under her shoulder bone.

"Are you nervous" questioned Lucy

" I am, but I think I'm more excited, so I'm both" Susan answered with a small laugh.

"I just can't believe it! We get to live in Narnia and you are marrying Caspian" Lucy was so excited to have a brother in law.

"Excuse me your majesty, but it's time to get you in your dress."

"Oh thank you Sharma"

The dress was beautiful. It hugged Susan's curves all the way down her lean body. It had a very small train with a lace finished. The dress had long sleeves, but the sleeves were a shear lace. The back was the hardest part of the dress. Each ribbon had to be carefully tied into each hole. **(Think a corset) **

_Caspian is going to love this_. Susan thought and then blushed; she couldn't believe she was thinking about that. Susan placed her silver tiara on top of her head, and with that she looked in the mirror and realized that this is the first time she really felt like a queen.

*in another room*

Caspian was dressed in his most formal wear. Black pants with his black boots, a white loose fitted shirt and a black jacket over it. He was pacing back and forth in the room.

"What if I'm not a good husband, what if I can't take care of her?"

"Caspian calm down, you're going to be fine" the golden hair king spoke

"I mean if you do end up sucking as a husband and can't take care of her then we are going to have to kill you" The Just king spoke

"Ed you aren't helping, I mean it is true we would kill you, but still that doesn't help" Peter said

"Caspian, you love our sister, you will be a great husband" Edmund stated

"I'm just worried" Caspian spoke

"Well I'm gonna go check on Susan its time to start this wedding" spoke Peter

"Come in" spoke the Gentle Queen when she heard the knocking.

The golden hair king opened the door and walked into the room stunned by the sight he saw. " Wow Susan you look beautiful"

"Thank you Peter" Susan smiled "Is it time?"

"Yes it is, Aslan has arrived and is ready to start the ceremony"

"Ok I'm ready" Susan answered

Lucy, Peter and Susan left the room and went to the doors of the chapel room. Edmund was upfront with Caspian as the best man, Peter would be joining them after he walked Susan down the aisle. The music started and Lucy started to walk

"You really do look beautiful littler sis" Peter said as he turned to Susan

"You will always be my older brother, and I will always need you to protect me and look out for me" Susan spoke

Peter hugged her sister, took her arm in his and with that the doors opened.

The crowed awed when they saw the beautiful bride and their queen step into the room. Caspian stopped breathing. There she was; the love of his life, of his existence walking towards him. She looked absolutely breathtaking and he could not keep his eyes off of her.

Susan almost started crying when she first laid eyes on Caspian. He was so handsome and he was all hers. They were going to be married, together forever, bounded together in marriage. The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever, but she finally made it to her husband. Peter kissed her cheek, took her hand and placed it in Caspian's awaiting hand. Once Susan grabbed his hand she felt at home.

"My Dear friends, we gather today to join together Queen Susan the Gentle and King Caspian the Seafarer" spoke the great Lion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes the reception and maybe some of the wedding night! Hope you enjoy**

**I do not own anything**

It was a beautiful ceremony, that's what everyone was talking about. You could tell that the two monarchs were in love just by the way they looked at each other. They were young and they were in love and nothing was going to break them apart.

Susan and Caspian were dancing together, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. They did not want to let each other. No one dared to cut in, the only ones who would be allowed would be Peter and Edmund, but they knew that the newlyweds had to be together.

"Are you happy my love" Caspian asked and the kissed his brides head

"I have never been happier my dear husband" Susan said. She brought his head down and kissed him full on the lips. It was passionate and breathtaking. He wrapped his arms tightening around her waist bringing her as close to him as possible. Susan fisted his hair and gripped his shirt. The audience around them started cheering and that's when they broke off the kiss.

"Later my darling" Caspian whispered in her ear sending pleasure shivers down her spine.

"I can't wait" Susan said as she rested her head against his chest.

Caspian was looking at the guests and he could tell that many of the men were watching his bride and looking at him with jealous eyes. She was the most beautiful women and many men wanted her, but she was his and he was her. The song ended and everyone clapped. Caspian felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to see Peter.

"I think it's time I get to dance with my sister" Caspian kissed Susan on the hand and walked away to let them have their brother sister moment.

"I see you finally had to give in and let someone else dance with Susan" Edmund joked as he picked up a glass of wine and handed it to Caspian.

"Very funny Ed" Caspian took a sip and then looked out at the guests. "I hate the way they look at her. Like she is a prize to be won"

"They always looked at her like that, Peter and I never liked it. But all they are doing is looking I think they know if they tried anything you would kill them. And if you couldn't Peter and I would" Ed said

"Your right" Caspian looked at his brother.

Peter and Susan were dancing back and forth to an old Narnian tune. They weren't really dancing more of swaying with a lot of talking.

"I cant believe my little sister is married" Peter spoke "I mean you got married before I did"

"Maybe if you learned how to actually talk to girls you would find the women for you" Susan laughed at him after saying this

"Wow thanks, I appreciate that sis" Peter rolled his eyes at her

"Seriously though Peter I think you will find someone soon. Being in love is the most amazing feeling"

"Are you happy?" Peter asked

Susan was surprised by the question "Of course I'm happy, why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to make sure, you're my little sister I have to make sure you are happy" The song ended and the guests clapped. "I think I should give you back to your husband though, I mean geez if looks could kill"

Caspian walked over to them and grabbed the hand of his wife "well did you have a nice dance with Peter?"

"I did, but I missed you though"

"Oh my love I missed you so too" Caspian leaned down and placed a kiss on her full lips. "I hope you understand how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You are my world and my life and I would be nothing without you. I was so lost when you left me to go to your land, I never thought I would ever be happy again. And then you came back into my life and I am the happiest man in the world."

"Oh Caspian, I love you so much. You are such an amazing man and I am so happy that I get to live my life with you and that I get to love you. I love you more than words can describe and I am so happy to be with you here in your arms." They both leaned in and kissed again. Susan rested her head back on his chest while his arms went around her waist. They said everything that they needed to in that moment, so right now all they were going to do was dance.

Caspian was taken away by some of the lords of Archenland to go over some politics; Caspian of course couldn't care less. He just wanted to be with his bride, dancing with her, holding her and telling her how much he loved her. But of course he was King so him Peter and Ed were talking politics on his wedding night.

Susan was dancing with Lucy and the fauns. It seems like it has been such a long time since Susan danced with the fauns, but she always loved it. They were so free when dancing and it was a big group dance which were always so much fun. Narnians of course had their slow songs, but they also had upbeat group dances. Susan decided that she needed some air, so she stepped out of the dance grabbed a glass of wine and stepped outside to the gardens. She was lost in her thoughts about Caspian when she heard someone behind her.

"I'm sorry your majesty I did not mean to startle you" the lord spoke. He was a lord of Calmorean, Lord Bermez.

"Oh that's ok, I just was not expecting anyone else out her" Susan spoke. "Are you enjoying yourself my lord"

"Yes your majesty it is a wonderful party" As he said this he stepped closer to Susan which made her very uneasy.

"Well I'm going to go back in and join the fauns" Susan spoke. She turned away, but an arm grabbed her to stop her. "Will you let go of me?" Susan demanded, but the lord ignored her.

"I find it so unfair that Caspian has so much in his life. He is a newly crowned king, has a wonderful land to rule, and now has the most beautiful women in the world as his wife, Don't you find that unfair my Queen" the lord asked

"I do not find it unfair. Caspian is a wonderful man and king, now I suggest you let go of my arm" Susan demanded, but once again the lord ignored her. Only this time his other arm wrapped around her waist, while the other hand started to caress the arm he was holding.

"I just want a little sample of what the King will get tonight" The Lord stated, he started to lean in closer to her, moving his hand to the back of her dress to the first ribbon. Susan wanted to scream, but the music was so loud no one would hear her.

Caspian had just finished the talks with the royalty of Archenland, and now he was looking for Susan. She was not was Lucy and the fauns and she wasn't at a table. She must have gone out to the gardens for some air. When Caspian got to the doors that lead to the garden he saw a sight that made him go mad with rage. Her saw Lord Bermez with his hands all over his wife. This man was going to die. Caspian raced over.

"Let her go now, before I rip you apart limb from limb". Caspian spoke with black eyes. He was upset he was rigid, how could anyone touch Susan like that.

Susan breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the voice of her love.

"King Caspian I was just…"

Before he could finish Caspian grabbed him and dragged him up to the doors to one of the guards. "Throw this man in prison, I do not want to see him" Caspian spoke to the guard then he turned to the lord. "I am not through with you Bermez. You will never touch my wife again. I will deal with you later and then there majesties King Peter and King Edmund will have a word with you. " The guards took Bermez away and Caspian was still pissed until he turned and saw Susan standing at the doors.

"My love, are you ok, did he hurt you" Caspian asked holding her face

"I'm fine darling, just shaken up" Susan said as she wrapped her arms tight around Caspian praying he never lets her go.

"I am not leaving your side for the rest of the night" Caspian stated hugging his love close to him

"really Caspian I'm fine, just a little shaken up" Susan said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Well then if you are fine let us continue our dance" Caspian grabbed her hand and brought her to the table; where he quickly explained what happened to Peter, Ed and Lucy. After that he brought his love to the dance floor. He leaned down to kiss her and then the music stated up and they started to dance.

It was early morning and guests had just started to retire to bed. Ed and Peter were drunk, singing some old Narnian rhyme that neither of them really knew. Lucy had already bid goodnight to the newlyweds and went upstairs to her chamber to retire.

"Would you like to retire my love" Caspian asked

"I would love to" Susan responded

After bidding goodnight to the remaining guests, Susan and Caspian walked hand in hand to his bed chamber. They reached the door and stepped inside. Right away Caspian leaned down and pulled Susan into a passionate kiss. He had pushed her against the door, and he was pushed against her. She was glad because if the door wasn't there she was sure she would have fallen back from the intensity of the kiss, and the way he made her knees weak.

The young couple had a beautiful future together and they would have the rest of their lived to be together.

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
